


a shadow within shadows

by deathtouch



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which hana is a hunter and pharah is eileen the crowShe knew better than to approach many of the things that roamed the streets of Yharnam. Old and new. Especially tonight of all nights.And yet, when she saw Fareeha The Crow standing there, what could Hana do but go to her?
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 9





	a shadow within shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/gifts).



> +++ written for the secret not-samhain fanfic exchange and for my amazing pal [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams) who prompted the pairing and a bloodborne au!! +++ posted this month in honor of femslash february! +++ thank u to EpicEpeolator for teaching me to bloodbourne and helping me with lore! +++ unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. +++

+++ +++ +++

Hana knew better than to approach crows. A lesson that she had learned time and time again. No matter how injured they looked, inky black wings spread over the cobblestone streets, bent in just the wrong way. Like all they needed was for some kind stranger to scoop them up, soothe their ruffled feathers, and offer them up to the night sky so that they might take flight again.

That was never the case, though. Not ever. It was all just a ploy; an attempt to gain sympathy. Anyone sympathetic enough to approach was attacked. Hell, half the time Hana didn’t even need to approach, the ill-begotten birds came for her even as she was just passing by.

So, she knew better. Really. She did. She knew better than to approach many of the things that roamed the streets of Yharnam. Old and new. Especially tonight of all nights.

And yet, when she saw Fareeha The Crow standing there, what could Hana do but go to her? The Crow was a shadow, one of many haunting the corners and edges of Central Yharnam tonight. Standing tall and lean alongside an intricately wrought railing, calm in the way that only incredibly dangerous things could be.

“A hunter are you? And an outsider?” Her voice is oddly kind, considering. Her accent barely there, indescribable in its own way. An outsider too, perhaps. “What a mess you’ve been caught up in…”

The dull light of a single lamp lit above their heads made barely a gleam in The Crow’s matte black cloak and armor. There was just enough light for Hana to see crossed arms, a bird’s beak, cascading feathers. Just enough light for Hana to see the power and danger of the woman in front of her. 

She gifts Hana four crisped sheafs of paper, marked with a rune. An act of kindness so unusual for this time, this place, this night, this hunt, that Hana isn’t sure what to do with herself. The Crow gifts her a warning: “Prepare yourself for the worst. There are no humans left. They’re all flesh-hungry beasts now.”

And with that… Hana doesn’t want to leave her. Not just yet. Another moment spent in the presence of such confidence and assuredness certainly wouldn’t feel wasted.

“Still lingering about? What’s wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts?” There is humor in Fareeha’s tone. She laughs even, and there is nothing sinister or evil or wrought with frenzy and bloodlust about it. There is only teasing.

It sends a thrill through Hana. Just a small one. An emotion she can’t quite name.

+++

Again, they meet. In the Cathedral Ward this time, paths crossing once more. Through a maze of roads lined with deftly carved coffins many of which were chained shut out of necessity, overseen by hundreds upon hundreds of shrouded statues and winged gargoyles who sit lining railings and fences and steeples, through heavy iron gates that groaned in an ominous low timbre whenever Hana opened them. 

Amongst it all, there stood Fareeha. Again, just beside a railing. Again, a shadow within shadows.

“Oh, hello there,” She greets Hana.

Another warning, more specific this time. Clear and concise; which tomb, which chapel, which maddened hunter within to avoid. An ‘old hunter’ she calls him, but old friend is more what it feels like. Not friend, exactly. More like someone she admired or looked up to once.

Hana is struck for a moment by the sadness of it. That is… until Fareeha follows up her warning with an even more dangerous one.

“He’s my mark.”

Not a warning.

A threat.

+++

Once more they meet.

Through the blasts of gunfire, shots exploding in echoing bangs through the eerie stillness of the night. Through the savage swipes of a saw cleaver through the air, cutting into the quiet. Through the tombstones, a dangerous maze where hunter and hunted can easily become cornered. Through it all, Fareeha comes rushing in with her Blade of Mercy.

(A weapon Hana is sure she has come across somewhere before… in a dream perhaps… )

All the danger and capability that seemed to exude from Fareeha before, an unearthly aura of violence and skill, is suddenly and incredibly put on display. Like the corvid she’s named after, Fareeha swoops fearlessly into the fight. She is not like the panicked bloodthirsty things that Hana has spent her evening going after, hunting down one by one. She is precise, and impressive.

She is a hunter of hunters.

They work together. Dancing around their target, over the broken stones of the cemetery. Bloodspray washes over them with each blow, unavoidable. Hana sends poison knives sailing through the air, careful to avoid Fareeha herself. They fight, they attack, they are brutal, they are relentless. This is the nature of the hunt, after all. They do what must be done.

In the end they are triumphant. Of course they are.

In the end, Fareeha is breathing heavy, chest heaving under her blood-soaked cloak. “That wasn’t necessary of you,” she says between breaths. “But you have my thanks. We made it with our lives. …You’re not bad at all.”

The approval washes over Hana like nothing else. Beneath her mask she can feel herself smile, oddly thrilled by Fareeha a second time. It warms her more than anything else has in a good long while.

+++

They met again. One final time.

Hana knew better than to approach crows. A lesson that she had learned time and time again. Except for this crow. She looked injured; inky black cloak spread over the cobblestone streets, covered in blood in just the wrong way. Like what she needed was for some kind stranger to scoop her up, mend her tattered wounds, and offer her up to the night so that she might take part of the hunt again.

That wasn’t the case, though. Not this time.

Hana knew better. Really. She did. She knew better than to approach many of the things that roamed the streets of Yharnam. Old and new. Especially tonight of all nights.

And yet, when she saw Fareeha The Crow laying there, she did what she always did. What else could Hana do? She went to her. The Crow was sprawled across the ground, just at the top of the cathedral steps. Not lifeless yet, there was still some fight left in her. Dwindling, but there. Her breath was heavy, labored. Just like last time they spoke, and not like last time at all.

Hana crouched down beside her, closer than they had ever been before. Close enough that she could smell the incense stuffing the bone colored bird beak mask Fareeha wore, the same scent that wafted through safe haven chapels, the same scent that emanated from the red lanterns that burned brightly outside of strangers homes. A scent to chase the beasts away, to keep them all safe. And yet here Fareeha was, grievously injured.

“Oh,” she breathes, casual as the first time they had met. As if her life wasn’t slowly but surely draining out of her. “Is that you again? I’m afraid I made a bit of a blunder. I’m just going to have a short rest.”

Fear rises in Hana, the same she feels upon witnessing unspeakable horrors. She doesn’t want this for Fareeha. It hurts her somehow to see her like this. The tolling of church bells in the distance makes it all the more poignant, more ominous, more terrifyingly wrong.

“What a fool I am. I’ll have to tread carefully. That thing still lies in wait.” She focuses a moment, pushing past the brave face she’s put on to address Hana directly. To offer one more warning to add to all the others she’s given. “Turn back. This is my score to settle.”

Hana rises, looking towards the Grand Cathedral.

Hana leaves her. Loathe as she is to go, she has to. Someone has to. She can’t let Fareeha be dispensed of so easily, and without consequence. There has always been and likely always will be some part of her that cares, that wants to protect other people. Before this hunt, this night, this life, this world she found herself waking up to. It was inherent in her. Deep down she knows, she would sacrifice it all if it meant others could be safe.

She doesn’t think twice about entering the Grand Cathedral. She doesn’t think twice about taking on the beast she finds within. She doesn’t think twice about the fact that if it was able to hurt Fareeha so deeply, it would likely hurt her too. No. She goes, and she fights, and she wins.

Another crow. The rotten kind, like the fowl birds that line the streets of Yharnam. Bigger, smarter, more violent but for all he is, he’s just a crow. He can dress himself up in fancy clothes but in the end he’s a beast, mad with bloodlust like all the others. Eager to attack Hana. Eager to kill. Eager to die. He may be harder to kill than the average vermin but she ends him like all the rest.

When she emerges from the cathedral, Fareeha waits for her on the steps. Worse for wear. Breathing shallower, slower. Pool of blood around her wider. Closer to death. Hana shouldn’t have left her, but she’s glad she did. She’s glad Fareeha won’t die in vain.

“Don’t you ever listen?” Fareeha manages to say the right words, acting affronted if only to save face, but she cannot manage the right tone. She isn’t annoyed. She’s grateful. And she says as much with a tired sigh. “No matter, you did save my life. I don’t seem to be apt for this life anymore… my glory days were long ago now…”

In a final act, Fareeha gifts Hana with a badge. A crow hunter badge. It’s appropriate. Along with it, it seems, is the opportunity to join the Hunter of Hunters covenant. Its an honor Hana has earned, no doubt, but one she neither needs nor wants. She would trade it all to see Fareeha standing again, a shadow in the darkness, as dangerous and confident as the time Hana first met her.

This feels terrible. Hollow. So many things during this hunt have hurt Hana, body, mind, and soul. This is the worst of them. It feels wrong. She doesn’t want this at all.

"Let me rest a while... ...I'll be fine, just wait..." Fareeha assures her.

She knows it’s foolish. She knows it’s naive. And yet Hana chooses to believe her. She’ll go. She’ll let Fareeha rest. In the end Fareeha will be just fine. Hana has to believe it. She has to. She can’t bear to think of the alternative.

+++ +++ +++

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
